


Forbidden

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: No matter how he felt about her, he couldn’t have her.





	Forbidden

“You’re Robert’s girl,” Luke said, but didn’t move away from Maryse. Instead his hands fell to her waist and he found himself staring at her lips.

“I’m no one’s,” Maryse whispered before closing the distance between them. Luke pulled her closer and returned the kiss, even though he knew they should stop. Everyone knew Robert had a thing for Maryse, and he was Robert’s friend, but Luke found himself unable to stop kissing her.

It wasn’t until they heard a gasp that Luke finally pushed her away looking panicked. He looked over his shoulder to see Jocelyn. She looked between the two of them before smiling softly and turning away. “Robert was just looking for you, Maryse,” She said. “But I’ll uh-I’ll tell him I haven’t seen you.”

She left and Luke stared at the ground, feeling ashamed. Maryse took a step towards him, placing a hand on his arm but he shrugged her off. “No. This should have never happened, Maryse. Robert is in love with you, and as his friend, I should have never kissed you.”

“Luke-”

“I have to go.” He said, before turning away from her. “You should go find him. He wants to ask you on a date.” He quickly walked away, not giving her the chance to try to stop him. No matter how he felt about her, he couldn’t have her.


End file.
